Unknown Darkness
by AvidReader88
Summary: Necromancers had not been in the lands for hundreds of years and had been wiped out by the Clerics of Hime. But, there is an unknown darkness that has been spreading across the land. Natsuki a Cleric of Hime is tasked with saving a woman from this darkness. ShizNat AU
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki trekked over the muddy road. Her travelling cloak's hood was up preventing the rain from soaking her. But the constant rain over the past few days had made her permanently chilled. Her feet continued to splash for a few more minutes before she saw the lights of the city up ahead. It had been quite a long time since she'd been to Hathor, but this was not a pleasant return. An old friend of hers had just passed and she'd received a letter informing her of the service. She'd been in the east helping with the outbreak when she'd received the letter. When she'd first opened it she'd thought it was a simple letter from an old friend, but the first few lines made her heart drop. Samuel had died. The ever adventures forever young human had died. She was shocked; he had always seemed so full of life. But, after his last quest, he'd come back changed. She'd only met with him once afterwards, to help heal his wounds. Close to death, he'd been carried into town by a forester who'd discovered him in the forest half mad. When she'd reached Hathor he'd been ranting and raving about a necromancer who'd taken away his partner Yukariko. But, she hadn't thought much of it. There hadn't been necromancers in hundreds of years. Everyone assumed Klara had passed away. Most people were surprised that Samuel had even made it back. Natsuki hadn't fully believed his tale. She'd healed him and felt his unstable mind and couldn't beyond a shadow of a doubt know if what he was saying was true. But a niggling part of her worried that if he was true, then a necromancer was in the nation of Windbloom and that would bring darkness to all the inhabitants if left unchecked.

Natsuki was brought out of her musings when she heard the loud sounds of a tavern. She glanced up and saw lights streaming out of a nearby building. Music was playing and she could hear loud voices coming from inside. She reached up and held her hood back to see the name. 'The Penny Farthing' splayed in gold across a worn wooden sign. She moved toward it stepping up onto the porch and under the roof. Natsuki opened the door and stepped in. Her muddy boots leaving large prints behind her. She removed her hood as the heat from inside hither and let out a sigh of relief. The west wasn't necessarily a cold region, but the constant rain and wind could bring about the chills as fast as a snow.

After letting her body soak in the much-needed warmth she moved toward the bar. Her eyes focused on a Dwarven man and woman rushing around behind the bar. Tankards of ale being poured and handed out. Food was being rushed from the back kitchen by a human woman. Natsuki sat on a stool at the bar and waited until one of the barkeeps had a moment.

While she waited her eyes scanned the room, taking in the rowdy patrons and the live band playing. The lute player was a Halfling who was dancing around the stage singing an upbeat song, while the flute player, also a Halfing, tapped his foot quickly to the beat. She felt a small smile grace her lips watching their enthusiastic performance. The loud patrons, on the other hand, were more of a nuisance. She was not used to loud environments with rowdy people. If she could she would stay in a temple of Hime, but the city of Hathor did not have one. She felt her smile drop as a man began yelling at a fellow patron, both growing increasingly agitated. The one man swung, but missed and ended up landing on the floor. Everyone watching let out huge laughs and they all went back to their revelry. She turned back to the bar and gave a start when the male Dwarf was standing right in front of her.

"What can I getcha?" He asked a large smile plastered on his face. Dark brown eyes looked at her from under bushy black brows. She felt herself relax slightly. His eyes crinkled with laugh lines and his eyes held comforting warmth to them.

Natsuki smiled slightly back. "I was hoping for a room for a few nights and dinner? Possibly a bath if you have one?"

"We do indeed have those entire things dearie! But, might I ask what a cleric is doing way out here?"

Natsuki looked confused for a moment and looked down at herself, realising that her cloak wasn't covering her priestly robes beneath. "Personal business," she said.

The barkeep nodded, seeming to understand her reluctance to share. "Welp, I'll grab ya a key to your room and we can have a tub and hot water brought up to ya and we'll bring ya some dinner as well," he said. Bustling about with quick efficiency, opening a cupboard below the bar he drew out a key with a piece of leather attached. The number 11 burned onto it. Natsuki accepted. "Your room is up the stairs and to the left. We'll bring your food up right away." He waited until Natsuki nodded before moving off to the next patron. His smile still as large and friendly as it was to her.

Natsuki stood walking toward the stairs. Her cloak and pack were leaving water droplets in her wake along with the muddy footprints. She felt a small twinge of guilt, but there wasn't anything to be done about the water or mud. They must be used to it at this point she thought. The near constant rain in the western province kept the landscape green and fresh. They had an abundance of fishing in the lakes, rivers and oceans as well as a lot of wood exports. It was a natural resource-rich region. And she could appreciate the soaring mountains, dark waters and greenery, but the rain and clouds were trying. She reached the door with the number 11 printed on it with white paint. Inserting her key she turned it and stepped inside. The room wasn't very large but had a window on the far wall and a small bed pushed up against the left wall. A dresser was pushed in the corner of the back and left wall. She stepped inside and shut and locked the door.

Natsuki took her pack off and placed it beside the head of the bed. The treated leather having kept out most of the water, but as she opened it she saw that her bedroll was slightly damp. She pulled it out in frustration and hung it off the hook on the back of the door in hopes that it'd dry before she had to leave. She took her cloak off and hung it on the back of the wooden chair that sat next to the window, the water already pooling on the floor. She next took her mace off her belt. The heavy weapon clunked on the ground next to her bed. She glanced at it; the weapon was dinged and dented in numerous places. The wooden handle being nicked in more than a few spots. She'd need to replace it soon or have it looked at by a blacksmith. It was a necessity for travelling alone. Bandits and monsters roamed the woods and she'd travelled alone often enough to know that you never wanted to be caught without protection.

She remained standing, not wanting to dirty the bed and her drying cloak already occupied the chair. She didn't wait long till there was a knock on the door. The female human from the bar was standing on the other side holding a bowl of stew with a piece of bread, behind her was two men carrying a large brass tub. She moved to the side as they brought it in.

She ate her stew standing and by the time she was finished the water had been filled and was ready for her bath. She placed the bowl right outside her room before closing and locking the door. She undressed and stepped into the warm liquid, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she sunk below.

* * *

The church of Pelor was not much. There were just one room and a tall steeple. There were quite a few people in the pews as they listened to the priest speak. Samuels's body was in the casket at the front. Most sat sombre silence, a few were crying softly. Natsuki looked around, but no one caught her attention. She shifted back to the front when she heard the priest call for the last prayer for Samuel and she focused in on the words. After the service, they moved outside into the rain once again. Following the casket as it was carried to the freshly dug grave. Natsuki suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine, but not from the cold. She glanced around feeling unnerved. But, she wasn't able to make out anything unusual. She turned back, but the feeling did not go away.

Natsuki turned to leave after the casket was lowered, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You must be Natsuki." The dark haired woman turned around quickly, hand reaching for her mace instinctively. But, she relaxed slightly when she saw the priest of Pelor standing behind her.

"How do you know who I am?" She questioned.

The priest looked down sheepishly. "Sorry for startling you. I guessed you were Natsuki, because you are the only cleric of Hime here. The blue Hime cleric robes are hard to miss." He chuckled slightly, but stopped when the dark haired woman did not respond. He coughed slightly "right, sorry. I'm supposed to give a letter. But, I need you to come back inside. There is someone else who also is required to see it."

Natsuki felt her brow furrow in confusion. She nodded mutely and followed him inside. She was tense with apprehension. Why did she need to see this letter? They stepped back inside, after her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light she saw someone standing near the alter at the front of the church. Natsuki noticed horns rising from her hair, curving back over her head before rising back upwards again. A long Naginata was strapped across her back. Natsuki was so focused on the person that she stumbled against the edge of a pew, letting out a grunt of pain. When she glanced back up the person had turned around. And Natsuki was met with a pair of vibrant red eyes staring back at her. Natsuki felt her breath catch in her throat, her body tensing with nervousness.

They drew closer to the other woman the priest smiled at her. "Ah, Shizuru you made it. I'm so glad. Please meet Natsuki, the Cleric of Hime."

Shizuru turned her attention back toward Natsuki. The woman's eyes trailing up and down before settling on the dark haired woman's green orbs. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nat-su-ki" The way she said her name caused a shiver to run up Natsuki's spine. Her voice was soft and melodious and felt like she was being drawn in.

Natsuki couldn't hold the woman's gaze for long. Her eyes wandering over her body, taking note of the light pink skin. She saw a tail whip from behind the woman slightly. A Tiefling, Natsuki thought. She felt herself become wary. She'd heard many stories about Tiefling's charming people and then leaving them penniless or dead. And that coupled with their supposed demonic origins made her uneasy.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Shizuru"

Shizuru's mouth split into a smile, small fangs could be seen. She looked over Natsuki once more before turning back to the priest. "So Tristian, there was a letter you said?"

Natsuki realized she'd never asked for the priest's name. She felt her face flush slightly, before turning to face him fully, waiting for the letter.

He pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Shizuru. "I'll leave you both to it. If you have any questions I'll be in the study over there." He pointed to a small door leading off of the main room.

Shizuru nodded. "Thank you Tristan"

Natsuki remained silent, but nodded in his direction. She moved closer to the Tiefling, hoping to catch a glimpse of what it said. But, her apprehension kept her from moving in too close. "What does it say?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ara ara, aren't you an impatient one." Shizuru teased, a small smirk forming.

Natsuki looked at her annoyed, but didn't comment.

Shizuru opened it and began to read.

Dear Shizuru and Natsuki,

If you're reading this, than I have passed on to the next life. I will forever be grateful for meeting you both and having the privilege of spending time with both of you. Unfortunately, I have something to ask, my last request. As you both know my last quest was unsuccessful Yukariko and I ventured southwest to a small city nestled in the mountains. We had both heard of large ruins in the coastal mountains. Great castles surrounded by a large city nestled into a valley. A treasure so vast that 100s of people would be able to live off of it for their whole lives and never need to work again. We were tempted by the gold and prestige of finding ruins that hadn't been heard of for 100s of years. Our mistake was falling for something that was too good to be true. Darkness lives there, something that sucks the life out of the very forests surrounding it. There we met the Necromancer. I caught a glimpse of her and managed to escape, but Yukariko was captured. I tried to go back, but was blocked by undead creatures. I barely made it back alive. And now I'm writing this asking both of you to save her for me. I will pay you handsomely, all my years of adventuring I've accumulated quite a bit of wealth and now that I'm dying I've realised that the money was not worth losing my love. She was everything to me and I was sucked into the darkness of greed. I beg you to please save her. If you choose to accept, which I'm praying for you to do, there is a woman living in Kalgram her name is Midori. She will know where the lost city is. I can't remember exactly how we found it, but we spoke to her before heading south. My lawyer Gregorian will give you gold and supplies for your journey and has a contract for you to sign. My only warning if you choose to accept is to be wary of temptations, many times it is a wolf in sheep's clothing, waiting for you to fall.

Sincerely,

Samuel Dender

Natsuki had moved closer as Shizuru read, till she was hovering beside the other woman's arm. Her eyes following as she listened to Shizuru's melodic voice. Natsuki continued to stare at the letter even after Shizuru had finished reading, her mind working overtime with this new information. "He sounds so lucid in the letter" she spoke softly. "He didn't have many lucid moments after his last quest, but this…it's very clear."

Natsuki realised how close she was standing when Shizuru hummed in agreement. Natsuki looked up from the letter and turned to the woman next to her. Shizuru was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. The cleric jumped away quickly. "Sorry! I got distracted; I didn't mean to invade your space." She felt her face heat up when the other woman laughed softly.

"Natsuki is welcome to invade my personal space any time she'd like."

Natsuki glared at her. Her mouth opening and closing, not a single word passing her lips. She instead chose to turn and leave the church. They needed to meet with Gregorian as soon as possible. Her steps were heavy as she clomped out.

"Wait, Natsuki!" Shizuru called. Natsuki's steps slowed slightly, allowing the other woman to catch up. She didn't look over at Shizuru, her eyes fixed straight ahead.

* * *

Natsuki rolled over uncomfortably. The ground was hard and she was cold. It had stopped raining and she and Shizuru had set up camp under a large tree on a raised portion of ground in hopes to avoid any puddles. Natsuki grumbled and turned over again this time closer to the fire. She glanced up and saw Shizuru sitting on the other side of the flames. Her face was turned up toward the sky. Natsuki sat up.

"You know, you're not going to see much if you're looking up and not around,"Natsuki spoke, her voice a bit scratchy from lack of use. Shizuru had opted to take the first half of the watch. But, Natsuki couldn't sleep. They'd been heading to Kalgram for 3 days now and so far nothing had happened. Natsuki hadn't spoken much to Shizuru, but the other woman seemed intent on trying to start up conversations. Guilt had begun to eat away at her. She couldn't ignore the other woman forever and she shouldn't base her opinions on stories about other Tieflings. Just because a few people had, had a bad encounter with them didn't mean they were all bad. She scrunched up her face. If people went off of what some humans did then no one would ever speak to her.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's head snap down in her direction. She seemed startled. "I thought you were asleep." She spoke softly. Her eyes looking almost black in the darkness, even with the crackling fire Natsuki had a hard time making out colours.

Natsuki sat up and moved closer to the fire. She crossed her legs and moved her hands closer to the flames. "I can't sleep."

Natsuki thought she saw a flash of concern on the other woman's face before it disappeared. They just watched each other over the flames before Natsuki spoke again. "I don't mind taking this watch. It's pointless for us both to be up." Natsuki watched as the other woman nodded and moved off the log she'd been sitting on and lay in her bedroll.

"Thank you, Natsuki. Wake me up when you're tired." She said before rolling over facing the fire.

* * *

They had reached Kalgram and the rain had started up again. Natsuki covered her head with her hood and Shizuru doing the same. Dark clouds were being blown in from across the water. Kalgram was further west than Hathor and the weather was wilder. The town itself was a small sea town. The smell of fish and the shouting of dockworkers permeated every inch. Natsuki wrinkled her nose. "You'd think the wind would drive the fish smell away."

Shizuru laughed softly. "Wishful thinking. The smell seems to have sunk into the very earth."

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at that. She hadn't heard Shizuru complain about anything this whole trip. Whereas Natsuki herself and made comments about the mud, rain, clouds, cold and any other inconvenience. Shizuru seemed more relatable at that moment.

"Do Teifeilings have a better sense of smell like Tabaxi or are you similar to Humans?"

Shizuru seemed startled by this and looked over. She dodged around a cart before moving next to Natsuki again. "We have very similar senses to Humans. I believe one of the few differences being our dark vision" Natsuki saw Shizuru looking at her with interest.

The cleric shifted under the scrutiny. Natsuki had wanted to ask if they were really descended from demons or if that was a myth. The blood red eyes looking at her unnerved her and she felt herself blush. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Oh, I thought maybe it smelled worse to you." She picked up her pace and walked a little faster. She was so focused on pretending to not be embarrassed that she didn't hear the slight laugh from behind her.

Natsuki glanced up, the sun was setting and the clouds had rolled back in. She turned back to Shizuru. "We should probably stay at a tavern and continue in the morning." Shizuru was walking a bit less gracefully. Her eyes kept turning toward the docks. Natsuki frowned and followed her eyes but didn't see anything unusual. Just dock workers and some sailors. She waited for the other woman to catch up. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

Shizuru looked back at Natsuki and for the first time, Natsuki saw her frown. The Tiefling always had a slight smile or smirk on her face and Natsuki had assumed this woman didn't know how to frown. But, now seeing her light eyebrows furrow and blood red eyes narrow Natsuki felt that this woman was a lot more deadly than she first appeared. What would have caused Samuel to ask her to join me on this quest? What powers does she have? Natsuki eyed her slowly; the woman was quite tall, Natsuki only coming up to about her nose. Long Tawny hair fell past her shoulders in waves. Her horns were a dark colour almost black and her light pink skin was quite fair for most Tiefilings. When she'd first met her she hadn't come across as dangerous per se. But, looking at her now, Natsuki began to wonder what power was hidden behind her smiles and soft voice.

Those eyes suddenly turned back toward the cleric. But, upon seeing Natsuki's look of concentration they widened and the dark-haired Cleric watched as a smile spread across the woman's face. "Is Natsuki checking me out?" She let out a gasp placing her hand over her chest dramatically. "I'm flattered."

Natsuki felt her face heat up and mouth falls open. "I-I was not! I was just, you know I wasn't - I wasn't checking you out," She said frantically.

Her eyes narrowed when Shizuru placed a hand over her mouth and laughed. "Natsuki is much too cute when she's flustered. And that pretty pink blush is adorable." Natsuki clenched her jaw and glared. Her glare was known in her home temple and her nickname was the 'Ice Queen' but apparently it didn't work on the other woman. Instead, she smiled wider, her fangs coming into clear view. The dark haired woman grumbled and turned away. Walking to the tavern that was at further in town.

Both women stepped into the tavern, aptly named, the 'Bent Mast'. Apparently, everything in this town was ocean themed somehow. Natsuki had never been to Kalgram or this far west before. She'd never even seen the western ocean before. But, this town was built further up a channel and not directly on the open ocean. The storms were too great for a town to survive unprotected by the mountains and forests. But, she still went down to a small beach and put her hand in the water. She'd smiled; she'd now touched both the eastern and western oceans. She was brought back from her thoughts when the loud loud and rowdy tavern reached her ears. She trailed behind Shizuru as she made her way up to the bar. Natsuki was paying more attention to those surrounding them than what Shizuru was saying to the barkeep. The dark-haired woman felt uneasy, her eyes quickly scanning the room and its occupants. As she was looking her eyes landing on a small table in the far back, where the people weren't talking loudly or singing along with the song. In fact, they were staring right at Shizuru. Natsuki was too far away to make much out, but their presence felt predatory. Feeling herself grow protective she glared in their direction. Her green eyes narrowed in anger. When the table's occupants noticed her stare they shifted and turned back to their plates in front of them. Only one person held her look. From here he looked to be a human male in his 40s, but Natsuki couldn't be sure. As she continued to glare a slimy smile spread across his face before he turned to one of his companions and dropped her stare. She glanced around the room again and realised Shizuru was the only Tiefling in the whole building. In fact, she hadn't seen one in Hathor either. It must be hard being the only Tiefling around Natsuki mused. Still keeping her eye on the far table.

Pressure on Natsuki's arm brought her back from her intense glare and turning saw Shizuru giving her a curious look. "What has got Natsuki so focused? Hopefully, someone else hasn't stolen her attention away from me so quickly." Natsuki's glare came back, but this time directed toward the smiling Tiefling.

"No! That's not it. Did you get rooms or no?" She said harshly. There was no force behind her words, and the bright blush suggested she was more embarrassed than anything.

"I did get a room, dear Natsuki. I also ordered us some dinner. Come, follow me"

Natsuki trailed behind as Shizuru moved toward the stairs. "Wait, what do you mean a room?" She asked just as Shizuru unlocked a single door.

Natsuki looked inside and saw one bed pushed in the corner. A small window was on the far wall and a single chair. "Ara, Natsuki wasn't listening when I was speaking to the barkeep?" Natsuki shook her head no. "Well, it seems that a large ship has come in and the sailors wanted to take up lodging in the tavern rather than remaining on the ship. This is the only room left."

Natsuki looked at her. Face slack. She was used to sharing her courters when she was in the temple with other clerics, but Shizuru made her nervous. Whenever she saw her smile or her red eyes directed at her, she feels her stomach flip. It was not pleasant; she felt like a bumbling idiot whenever she spoke to the other woman. And the fact that Shizuru was so well spoken and charming intimidated her. Natsuki may be a well-known cleric with strong healing magic, but Shizuru turned her into a bumbling blushing fool.

"Does Natsuki not feel comfortable sharing a room with me?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki glanced up at her and noticed that her eyes showed worry, but her smile was as present as ever.

Natsuki realised Shizuru was faking her smiles. They were a façade to help relax people. But, her eyes told her true feelings. Even the unfamiliar eyes could not stop Natsuki from seeing her true emotions. Shizuru was worried about whether she was comfortable around her or not. Natsuki looked back and realised she hadn't helped with that. Whenever the other woman got close Natsuki would stiffen and distance herself. Her usual gruff demeanour was strong whenever Shizuru tried to start a conversation. The cleric had basically been broadcasting discomfort this whole trip. Natsuki felt shameful. She knew that it was not right and she shouldn't have been treating her travelling companion like that.

She met those deep red eyes. "No, I'm not uncomfortable. Thank you for finding us a room" She smiled and at that she saw the worry from Shizuru's eyes disappear and Natsuki witnessed one of the brightest most real smiles she'd ever seen. And she couldn't help but smile bigger at the other woman. Something happened in Natsuki at seeing this. She realised she wanted to see it more often. She wanted to make Shizuru happy.

* * *

After they'd eaten Natsuki moved toward her pack and began to pull off her cleric robes. The dark blue robe that she wore over her vestments was edged with runic symbols. They would flair to life with a white energy when she used a powerful spell. But, usually, they remained a simple white against the dark of the cloth. After she removed her necklace, the interwoven design sliding out from under her clothes. She undid her belt and slid her light blue dress up and over her head, leaving her in a pair of light brown pants and a chainmail shirt over a white undershirt. She laid out the dress on the chair; the dress was edged in black trim. Next came her chainmail shirt, it was heavy, but was necessary when traveling. The chain clinked against itself as she removed it, feeling almost weightless without the cumbersome armour on She sat on the chair and began removing her dark brown boots. Her feet slid out and she took a breath. They'd been on their feet for 3 days and she was exhausted and excited to lie in a real bed, even if it meant she had to share with her companion. Natsuki moved toward the washbasin and quickly washed and rinsed her face. She undid her braid and let her hair fall loose. Natsuki always found having her hair braded while traveling was much easier than leaving it loose, although preferred the latter. She glanced over toward the bed and saw Shizuru watching her. Natsuki couldn't tell what she was thinking, the dim light from the candle was making it hard for her to discern her features, but Natsuki didn't feel uncomfortable, instead, she felt a bit nervous. Why would I feel nervous? I've changed in front of many of my colleagues. In fact, Mai and I shared a room for years and I never once felt nervous around her. Natsuki thought, pondering her own feelings.

She watched as Shizuru stood and began unclasping her traveling cloak. Natsuki hadn't actually seen Shizuru without it. And was curious as to what the woman looked like underneath. Natsuki felt her face flush at that thought and quickly moved toward the bed and lay down. She laid facing in toward the room, eyes narrowed so that she could secretly watch the other woman. Natsuki felt embarrassed by her actions but couldn't help herself.

Shizuru removed her heavy dark brown travelling cloak. Underneath she had a shorter deep purple cape that reached the back of her legs. A dark red shirt that had black trim at the edges was tucked into a long black skirt. Natsuki saw her light pink tale move behind her. She rarely saw it when she had on her traveling cloak. But now she could see it swishing around. Natsuki continued to scrutinize the other woman. She watched as Shizuru removed the cloak, showing off her form. Natsuki felt her eyes widen slightly and her breath catch. Her chest was larger than Natsuki's own and was clearly shown under her form-fitting shirt. Her waist was slim and the flair of her hips could be seen under the long flowy skirt. I wonder what she looks like without clothes on. Natsuki thought. Her eyes scanning up and down, watching the slow methodical movements of the Tiefling. She began unbutton her shirt and sliding it out from under her skirt. Her back was turned to Natsuki and the dark haired woman watched as she slid it off her shoulders. Her undershirt was a short sleeved and she saw her strong arms, the muscle clearly defined. She's much stronger than she first appears, Natsuki mused. It must be from the years of using a Naginata. Her eyes drawn down as her perfectly sculpted arms began undoing her belt and sliding her skirt down her legs. Natsuki watched entranced. Her undershirt covered her butt but her legs were covered in a pair of light pants. Shizuru slipped her boots off and then began to slide her pants down her legs. Natsuki noted she seemed to be moving quite a bit slower than before, but she didn't pay it too much mind. She watched as beautifully muscled legs stepped out of the pants. She didn't realize Shizuru had turned back around till she heard the woman clear her throat.

Natsuki's eyes snapped up to the other woman's. She saw the smirk form and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in question. Natsuki felt her face burn. She almost felt light headed from the blood rushing to her face; she thanked Hime she was laying down. Natsuki didn't know what to say, and she waited for the tease she knew was coming. Shizuru just continued to smile, her fangs now appearing in what Natsuki realised was a genuine smile. Natsuki's face still burned and she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly rolled over and pulled the covers up to her head. Best to ignore it, she thought. Maybe Shizuru didn't notice…Natsuki knew that was not the case, but she hoped beyond hope that Shizuru didn't know she'd been watching the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank the reviewer who let me know I'd forgotten to tag Shizuru and Natsuki in my story. Also, many thanks to all those who reviewed, I appreciate you and your input :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Shizuru felt a huge smile break out on her face when she watched as Natsuki rolled over. The blush that took over her face rivaled any red Tiefling and she had to struggle to hold in the laugh that was threatening to break from her lips. Could Natsuki be any more adorable? Turning back to the wash basin she finished washing her face. Her mind still on the look Natsuki was giving her. She'd known that the dark haired woman was watching her undress, but she hadn't expected the predatory gaze on the other woman. She was expecting more a look of curiosity. But Natsuki surprised her again. Could she be interested in me? Shizuru thought. The gruff Cleric hadn't shown any signs of it, other than her nervousness and blushing. But, Shizuru got that reaction from most people. She knew she was beautiful and her charm could win over many, but she usually didn't feel anything for the people she charmed. Natsuki was different. The first moment she laid eyes on her she felt her heart stutter. Shizuru watched as the dark haired Cleric had walked into the Church of Pelor and had taken a seat; the light haired woman couldn't take her eyes off her. Shizuru knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this woman was her soul mate. It felt like her very soul was reaching out to this woman and Shizuru knew that if it truly was fate then they would be thrust together. And here she was 3 days in and falling for this young human. The more time she spent the more she felt the pull. But, Natsuki seemed afraid of her and uncomfortable at times. She didn't speak much to her, although that had changed a little after today. She hoped that if she kept her feelings to herself Natsuki would grow more comfortable. The last thing Shizuru wanted to do was scare her away. And so she teased her and flirted with her, but no more than she'd do to other people and hopefully Natsuki would begin to return her feelings, but Shizuru had guessed that the dark haired cleric was skittish. She needed to be courted slowly as to not scare her away. Shizuru was confident that Natsuki wouldn't be able to ignore her souls need to be paired with its match for long.

After finishing the light skinned Tiefling moved toward the bed. It wasn't too small, just enough room for two people, and the way Natsuki had wedged herself against the wall there would be no chance of her touching the woman. She felt her heart drop slightly but consoled herself in knowing that Natsuki seemed shy and probably would do the same for anyone. She lay down on her back, pulling the covers over herself; she glanced once toward her companion before leaning to the bedside table and blowing out the candle. She felt Natsuki let out a breath, her body relaxing slightly once the room was plunged into darkness. It took Shizuru a moment for her eyes to adjust, but after she could see everything in the room clearly. She lay in bed for a while listening to Natsuki's breathing deepen and her body relaxing completely. She smiled, even if Natsuki was a bit nervous around her it was a good sign that she was able to fall asleep so quickly while sharing a bed. Shizuru felt her heart lighten at that and she went to sleep.

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki found themselves standing outside a large overgrown hedge. Shizuru eyed up the rusted gate. Unsure if this was, in fact, Midori's home or if it was just the house of a wild woman as the townsfolk called her. In Samuel's letter he'd said to speak with Midori, but what he failed to include was that she was the town crazy. She watched as Natsuki stepped up to the gate, neither women were wearing their heavy cloaks today, the sun had come out and there were no clouds in sight. Shizuru much preferred this look for Natsuki. Her Cleric robes were simple but elegant, creating a sense of power that she didn't see hiding under a large cloak. There were symbols running along the hood that hung down her back, at the end of her sleeves and more running down the front. She found them fascinating and wanted to ask her companion about them, but she hadn't found the right time. The Cleric grabbed the handle and opened the door, her right hand was resting on the hilt of her mace in case someone were to jump out at them Shizuru surmised. Shizuru's hand strayed near her Naginata, which was her preferred weapon. She'd been trained with a long sword but didn't like the way she had to fight with it. She much preferred using her grace and balance over strength. But, many times Shizuru didn't even need to pull out her weapon; her magic usually solved whatever problem she found herself in. However, she hadn't let Natsuki know about her magic just yet. Many found the dark energy to be disconcerting, a few people even ran from her while she was trying to help them and she most certainly did not want Natsuki to run from her. Although, she highly doubted the Cleric would run.

With a creak, the gate was opened and Natsuki stepped inside. Shizuru followed looking over Natsuki's head. Her first glimpse was the complete jungle that was the yard. There were trees both left and right of the path. Small patches of grass were scattered around, surrounded by plants of all kinds. Shizuru wasn't much for plants and so she couldn't identify any of them, other than a few rose bushes and an apple tree. Her eyes and ears were on high alert for any movement nearby, but other than the sound of wildlife she didn't spot anything. Natsuki didn't seem half as tense as she did, her steps though not as quiet as Shizuru would hope for, were confident and sure as she leads them into his small jungle. She could see the door to a cottage up ahead of them, the door painted a bright red with a small window near the top.

Natsuki knocked once they reached it, her hand making a clear loud sound. Shizuru listened intently and heard scuffling sounds coming from inside. "Hold on be right there!" She heard someone call as there was more shuffling, they didn't wait long before they heard a crash and then the door was open. A redheaded woman stood before them. Her fiery hair was pulled back into a messy bun her eyes were a bit wide and a large smile spread across her face. Shizuru, smiled back at the woman, putting in as much friendliness as possible into her smile. She felt Natsuki take a step backwards, her back brushing her front. Shizuru felt her body grow warm at the contact. Natsuki didn't move away, she seemed to rather be touching Shizuru than be near this wild woman. Shizuru's smile grew brighter and the woman's smile seemed to match hers when their eyes met. "What can I do for you two!" the woman exclaimed.

Shizuru felt Natsuki tense at the exuberant voice, before clearing her throat. "We need to speak to Midori." She said bluntly. Glancing down, Shizuru looked at her with shock. There was no warmth to the voice, it was just a plain question, and she didn't even try to sound friendly. Tensing slightly she glanced up at the redheaded woman. The half crazed woman was scrutinizing them and Shizuru felt a surge of anger course through her at this. Before she could open her mouth to speak the stranger spoke up.

"I'm Midori, who sent you," her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Samuel Dender" Natsuki said without a beat. Shizuru sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Natsuki just gave away information without first receiving any!

Shizuru went to speak up. "Actually, we are-"the Tiefling was cut off by the redhead again.

"Samuel! I have not seen Samuel and Yukariko in years! How are they? Oh wait, come in! Come in! A friend of theirs is a friend of mine." She turned and moved back into the house leaving the door open.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki removed her hand from her mace and followed. What's happening! Shizuru thought. They are both giving out so much information and to follow a stranger into their home because of a few shared words! Natsuki is much too trusting; she's going to get in trouble one of these days. The tall Tiefling followed the two figures, her steps light and almost silent. Her eyes scanning the walls and floors looking for anything that might be a trap.

"Are you coming Tiefling?" Shizuru heard. She glanced forward again to see Midori standing with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow. Shizuru struggled to maintain her mask of warmth to cover her irritation. They reached the kitchen and Midori began to clear space off of a small circular table to the right. There were books and jars, leaves and branches, all kinds of things Shizuru never thought would all occupy the same space at once. Natsuki had sat down in a cleared chair, her back to the entrance hallway and her eyes focused on the redhead. Shizuru took note of Natsuki's lack of worry and would find a time to bring it up to the other woman. She couldn't have her soul mate snuck up on. Shizuru moved to the chair facing toward the kitchen. There was a door wide open to her right leading presumably into the back yard, left sat Natsuki and the entrance from where they came.

Midori brought cups and a teapot over to the table before moving back into the kitchen and grabbing a jar of what looked to be cookies. Wary, Shizuru discreetly smelled the tea to see if it might have been poisoned. When she looked back up Natsuki was giving her a curious look, one dark brow lifting in question. Shizuru put on an easy smile and shrugged off her curiosity, it wouldn't do to voice her concern with Midori in the same room. Midori finally sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea; she took a sip and made eye contact over the rim with Shizuru as she did so. Shizuru felt her hackles raise, apparently, everyone saw, Shizuru thought annoyed.

"So what were your names?" Midori asked.

"I'm Natsuki and this is Shizuru."

"Natsuki, you're a cleric? A cleric hasn't been in these parts in quite a while. What brings you here?"

At this Natsuki hesitates, Shizuru can see the uncertainty in her eyes as she looks down at her cup and then glances up at the Tiefling. Shizuru speaks up. "Samuel sent us. He said you had some information about a city in the western mountains."

Midori eyes her warily again. Shizuru gets the impression that Midori is more concerned with her than with Natsuki. "Yes…I know of a city. But, you're going to have to tell me more than that."

Shizuru takes a small sip of the tea and is surprised by the taste, it was the perfect temperature and she felt herself relax slightly with the familiar warmth filling her. "This tea is wonderful Midori," Shizuru says smiling kindly at the other woman before continuing. She allows her face to fall in sadness. "I'm sorry to inform you, we'd hoped you would have heard sooner. But, Samuel has passed away."

Eyes widening Midori gasped. "Passed away! He's passed away?" Her head tips down and Shizuru can just make out a small tear that slips from the woman's eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear this news. I was hoping to see him again. Did he ever go back?"

"Go back where?" Natsuki spoke up. Shizuru taking note of the way her eyes lit up in interest.

"To Haven and the lost city of course. He was so broken in his last letter that I thought for sure he'd go back. But, that was a while ago. Is that how it happened?"

Shaking her head Shizuru spoke. "No, he passed away back in Hathor. What is Haven and the lost city?"

Midori stood suddenly, shaking her head. "No, I will not speak of it and send you to your doom. I can't do it!"

Shizuru watched her, sensing her mind was on the brink of a break. "Midori, please we are doing this for Samuel. Yukariko has been held as a prisoner for a very long time. We can't leave her there for much longer."

Shizuru watched as Midori hesitated, her eyes clearing slightly. She lowered herself back down into her chair. "It's too dangerous. There's too much darkness!"

"Yes, but we can't leave a friend lost in the darkness. She needs our help."

Eyes were cast down in concentration before Midori lifted her head up looking directly at Shizuru. "You know what! You're right! I'll help you!"

"Thank you, Midori." Her smile was gentle as she watched the other woman sit up straighter.

"Haven is the city you want to get to. There is a path that runs right past my place out front. It's not well-travelled, but it'll get you there. Be careful not to stray too far off the main path though. Darkness lurks in the forest and it can catch you by surprise." Midori took a large bite of a cookie before continuing. "When you reach Haven you'll have to ask for directions to the Ruins of Death. I don't know how to get there myself, but they've been living near it long enough to help you out."

As Midori was talking Shizuru took note of all the important information storing them away in her memory. A piece of hair fell from Midori's loose bun and she tucked the hair behind her ear, showing their long pointed shape. She's an elf. I wonder how old she is. Shizuru mussed. Elves could live for quite a long time in comparison to many races and it was always hard to tell an Elf's true age. But, they were a wealth of knowledge, if they would speak to you of course.

Midori continued on with more warnings about the forests and its darkness, but after a few hours, she could tell that Natsuki was losing interest fast. Her eyes were glazing and she kept getting snapped out of whatever daydream was entrapping her when Midori would exclaim about something.

"Midori, I want to thank you for all your help. But, we must be going. Natsuki and I have an early morning ahead of us. And I must admit I'm feeling a bit tired from our travels so far. We will try and stop in again on our way back." She stood and placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder who jerked at the contact. Shizuru didn't look directly at her, but she could tell that Natsuki was looking up at her even after she'd finished speaking. Shizuru's heart fluttered at the thought; does Natsuki enjoy looking at me? This is the second time she's stared.

The redheaded elf stood up as well. "Oh yes, of course. The sun is setting." Midori peered out her back door up at the sky. "It looks like the clouds have come back. We should have sat outside in this nice weather. Oh well."

Shizuru glanced outside and saw the first raindrops fall from the sky. "We should hurry before the rain sets in too heavily."

Natsuki stood and Shizuru moved her hand to her lower back, guiding her out. "Thank you again, I appreciate all the help. Have a wonderful evening" Shizuru called back.

"Bye bye!" Midori exclaimed waving enthusiastically from the door, all her earlier suspicion seems to have vanished.

Shizuru kept her hand on Natsuki's back till they exited out the front gate where she moved walk beside the smaller woman. Red splashed across Natsuki's cheeks in an adorable blush, Shizuru had to control the impulse to throw her arms around the other woman.

They had only been walking a few minutes before the heavens opened up and water came pouring out of the sky. Both Shizuru and Natsuki shrieked. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and began to run "hurry! I don't want to be completely drenched today!"

Shizuru smiled at the sweet action as she was pulled through the town toward the tavern.

* * *

Shizuru was sitting on the bed when she saw Natsuki come back in the room. They'd both been soaked from the rain and needed to bath and hang their now damp clothes up. Natsuki requested a bath and they both took turns in the small bath room on the first floor. Natsuki turned to her and looked a bit surprised. "Shizuru, I thought you'd have gone to sleep already."

A smile graced her lips as she cocked her head slightly, taking in Natsuki's damp hair and glistening skin. Her eyes seemed to reflect the lamplight making them glow. "I'm not tired quite yet."

She watched as Natsuki's expressive face showed confusion. "But, you told Midori that we needed to turn in early and that you were tired."

"Yes, that's what I told her, but I said it on behalf of Natsuki. You looked like you were half-asleep with boredom"

"Oh…but why lie?"

Shizuru almost cooed with how innocent Natsuki was. This woman was the epitome of truth and goodness. Her thoughts darkened when she realised that her own morals were questionable. Shizuru decided at that moment that she would not allow Natsuki's beautiful light to dim from the darkness. "Sometimes a white lie is needed. I did not want to hurt her feelings." Shizuru's red eyes watched Natsuki as she nodded slowly and began sorting her things. First moving her mace next to the bed and then shaking out her robes to make sure they would dry properly. What surprised the Tiefling was she did the same to Shizuru's clothes as well. "Ara ara, does Natsuki not want me to catch a cold tomorrow with wet clothes? Or does she just want an excuse to touch my undergarments." Shizuru was shocked at how fast the other woman moved.

The dark haired woman spun around while holding up Shizuru's skirt. "Oi! That's not it! I was just making sure your things were dry." Her angry response was muted by the panicked look and pink cheeks. "I wasn't just trying to touch your things." Shizuru heard muttered under the dark haired girl's breath. At this Shizuru couldn't contain the full laugh that came out. Her head threw back and the genuine laughter filled the room. "Hey, hey Shizuru don't laugh at me," Natsuki whined softly. But as the Tiefling regained her composure letting out a few chuckles she noticed that Natsuki's face had broken out into a slight smile, but the dark haired woman was trying to hide it with a pout. The effect was adorable.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I couldn't help but laugh. I'm only teasing you. I know you're honourable and are only doing what is best." She gave a reassuring smile in hopes that Natsuki wouldn't feel too bad about her joke. "Is Natsuki going to come to bed? It's much too cold for me to sleep without someone to help warm me up." Shizuru couldn't help it.

Natsuki turned back around after hanging up Shizuru's clothes. She glared at Shizuru, waiting for the other woman to look away, but she never did. Natsuki finally gave in first and grumbled as she walked over. "You don't have to say it like that Shizuru. You make it sound…inappropriate."

Shizuru watched as Natsuki crawled to the side pressed up against the wall. Her hands pulling the blankets up as she slid under them. The Tiefling smiled at the other woman's language. She just chuckled. "I'll try and refrain from using that type of language when referring to us sleeping together." Shizuru could imagine the hot flush that would be gracing her human companion's cheeks and she wished that the other woman was facing toward her at this moment.

Dark shadows flickered across the ceiling as the flame of the candle swayed on the bedside. Shizuru leaned over and blue it out and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Similar to last time Natsuki relaxed slightly. It had been almost an hour. Shizuru assumed Natsuki had fallen asleep by now, but she rolled onto her back, eyes facing upward.

"Hey, Shizuru are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm still awake."

"Do you…do you believe what Midori was saying about the darkness? That it can actually consume a person completely?" Shizuru heard the slight note of fear in the other woman's voice.

Shizuru rolled to her side so she was facing Natsuki. Her hand came up and rested on the other woman under the covers. "I won't doubt her words. Dark magic can have serious consequences. And if there really is some dark force living in the west than her words has a grain of truth." She heard Natsuki breath in shakily. Long delicate fingers began to rub Natsuki's forearm in reassurance.

"Will it consume us?"

"I don't think this darkness can consume someone like you Natsuki. You have the god Hime on your side. It would take a lot for your light to be tainted."

She watched as Natsuki turned over on her side, now facing Shizuru as well. She watched as Natsuki's human eyes tried to make her out in the darkness. A pale white hand reached out toward her as if to brush against her face, but halfway there it pulled back. "Thank you, Shizuru." Shizuru felt slight disappointment at the words. She'd hoped that there might have been more. But, she was heartened when she saw Natsuki close her eyes, remaining facing toward the Tiefling.

* * *

Both were walking at a moderate pace. They had left the town a few hours earlier and were walking southwest toward the city of Haven. Dirt had turned to mud an hour prior and Shizuru felt her foot slip slightly. It had taken them much longer due to the muddy path, but Natsuki hadn't mentioned her dislike of the rain or cold once. They had spoken a bit more on their quest but hadn't brushed on the topic of darkness. Natsuki seemed to have forgotten all about her worry from the night prior. Shizuru instead moved closer to the other woman, finally deciding they'd walked in silence long enough.

"Where are you from Natsuki?"

Natsuki glanced over at her, her face shadowed from the hood she wore to keep the rain out. "I'm from the Eastern province. The city of Bria."

Head tilting to the side she looked up at the sky trying to recall its location. "Is that close to the border being the central province or closer to the coast?"

"The coast, it's a small city." The dark haired woman said.

Shizuru glanced up ahead, seeing the trees dripping with rain. She was mussing on what Natsuki was like as a young girl. "I wonder, did Natsuki always want to be a Cleric?"

She heard a slight chuckle come from the other woman. "No actually. I was the farthest thing from a being a cleric. My father was a fisherman and my mother was a kitchen worker for one of the wealthy families in Bria." Shizuru watched as Natsuki's face lit up with memories. "I was more prone to running around with the other children, getting into trouble."

Shizuru pictured a young dark haired girl running around by the ocean, playing with shells. "Why did you join the temple?"

A look of anger, sadness and then resignation crossed the other woman's face. "There was a raid, not many survived. My parents did not make it." Shizuru heard Natsuki's throat clear.

Shizuru hesitated slightly before placing an arm around the smaller woman. She did not continue her line of questioning, realising that Natsuki wasn't going to say much more.

They continued walking in silence, Shizuru's arm draped around the other woman's shoulders when a distant sound of water could be heard.

Clouds had rolled in a bit and she heard the wind whistling through the trees, but the sound of rushing water was becoming clearer. Her arm fell from cloak covered shoulders when Natsuki moved a bit quicker toward the sound. They reached a curve in the rode and up ahead were a large ravine with pounding water below. Shizuru moved closer, eyes glancing down the steep cliffs to the raging river. The sound was thunderous; she could barely hear her own thoughts over the sound of the water. A hand is placed on her arm brought her attention away from the water.

"Over there! It's a bridge!" She heard Natsuki yell over the sound. Large ropes were tied on either side of the river attached to pylons that had been driven into the ground. A swaying rope bridge hung over the flooded rapids. She moved closer, following Natsuki's lead. Her eyes trained on the bridge that was swaying in the wind. Some of the boards looked rotten and old. The main ropes although large and sturdy were frayed in some sections.

Eyes snapped to Natsuki as she tested the first board with her foot. Shizuru leapt forward hand grabbing her pack and pulling her back. "Wait, this doesn't look safe."

She watched as Natsuki glanced back toward the bridge. "It looks alright, and Midori had said not to stray from the path. If we go left it leads further into the mountains and if we go to the right it'll lead us to the ocean. There won't be other places to cross, especially because of the amount of rain, the river is completely flooded."

Her eyes felt strained as she listened to Natsuki's words. Shizuru understood the logic, swallowing tightly she nodded. "Alright"

"It'll be alright Shizuru. Here I'll go first." Natsuki said.

The Tiefling watched as Natsuki pulled a coiled rope off her pack and began to tie it around her waist. "I'll tie this to the pylon and go across. When I reach the other side you can tie this end around yourself and I'll secure my side." Natsuki placed her hands on both of Shizuru's arms. "It'll be alright, I promise" Shizuru felt herself relax when she saw the reassuring smile spread across the other woman's face.

After tying the rope Natsuki began her walk across the bridge. Shizuru watched standing close to the edge eyes trained on her companion's steps. The bridge swayed and groaned under the added weight, but held. It didn't take long before Natsuki had made it across and she turned and smiled back. Shizuru felt herself relax knowing Natsuki was safe, but her body tensed again when she saw a dark shape come running out of the trees. "Natsuki look out!" Shizuru called just as the unknown creature leapt on the woman and both landed in a pile on the ground.

Shizuru heard a loud screech come from the creature and watched as Natsuki shielded her face from the clawing hands. Heart dropping Shizuru realised she needed to get across, now! Any fear of deep water vanished when she heard Natsuki cry out in pain. Shizuru's feet began to run over the slick wooden planks of the bridge. Her heart thundering and eyes trained on the fight.

Natsuki was able to throw the small creature off of her and stand, shrugging off her pack and pulling her mace from her belt and shield from her back in one swift motion. She swung her mace in an upward arc toward the creature landing a solid hit. Shizuru had made it 3 quarters of the way across when she saw another creature running at Natsuki from behind.

Reaching inside her cloak she grabbed a small dagger and hurled at the creature. The dagger sailed through the air landing solidly in its body right as it leapt at the dark haired woman. Shizuru ran the rest of the way cross, body shaking from fear and adrenaline, dropping her bag as soon as she reached land. She watched as the creature leapt at Natsuki again; managing to grasp hold of Natsuki's shoulders, needle like claws cutting through the thick cloak on the woman's shoulders.

Natsuki reached a hand up between the creature and her and Shizuru watched as a beam of blue energy shot out from the young woman's hands, blasting the creature off of her. Shizuru reacted fast, seeing her chance to finish the creature now a few feet away from her ally. Shizuru grabbed her Naginata swinging it off her back and in a powerful overhand arc landed a solid blow into the creature's body, a low shriek was heard before it slumped over. Shizuru wrenched the blade out and turned to check on Natsuki, she could see small scratches running along the woman's pale cheek; her body was standing a little hunched under her cloak.

Shizuru took a step forward to check on the woman's injuries when she heard a loud roar come from the trees on the right-hand side of the path. Bushes rustled and a large dark animal came barrelling out. Dark matted fir and long sharp fangs dripping in saliva was the first thing Shizuru noticed. She watched as the creature ran at them. Knees bent and her body tensed, Naginata at her side waiting for the perfect moment. When it was about 5 feet away she swung up, slicing through fur along its chest. She took a back and spun on her heel, the beast took a swing but she managed to duck under the claws.

Glowing yellow eyes glanced over its shoulder and went to turn, but the glint of a mace came right before the beast let out a grunt, whipping around to face forward. A downward swing of her blade cut threw muscle; red began to drip from its wounds. She saw an arm go swinging forward and she heard the grunt as Natsuki was lifted off her feet and flung about 10ft away. Watching as the large creature spun it used its moment to bring it's another clawed paw to slice across her front, catching her on the arm and right below her leather chest armour. Teeth clenched she rolled to the side and under its arm brining her blade over the creatures knee. Before she could stand there was another blast of light slamming into the creature causing it to stagger forward.

Feet sliding under her slightly from the mud Shizuru danced around behind it again, spinning and using her momentum she brought her blade across the creature's neck. Blood was dripping and the creature was looking rough, but it roared lunging at her. Mud squished under her feet as she tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. Sharp claws digging into her shoulder she let out a cry. A mace flashed into view as it thudded against the beasts head.

Words came spilling out of Natsuki's mouth in an unknown tongue, Shizuru didn't have time to feel confused because her body suddenly felt rejuvenated and her head snapped back to the animal in front of her. Eyes focusing in on the beasts face she grabbed a dagger and leapt up and jammed it into the beast's eye. It stumbled back from the force and gurgled in pain as it collapsed onto the ground.

A sigh was heard behind her. Eyes turning toward Natsuki she noted the woman looked ragged. There was blood dripping from cuts on her cheeks and she was caked in mud. Some of her hair had escaped her braid and hung around her face. But, what surprised her was the smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Shizuru asked, moving toward the dark haired woman.

Natsuki let out a relieved laugh, shaking her head slightly. "That was the most excitement I've had in a long time!" She moved to meet Shizuru halfway. "And you were incredible, how do you move like that!"

Shizuru couldn't help her slight chuckle that escaped. The dark-haired woman's mood was infectious. "Ara, does Natsuki want me to show her how I move?" Shizuru winked at the girl. What she didn't expect was Natsuki to double over and laugh.

"There is mud all over your face; I can't take your wink seriously when you're covered in mud!"

Shizuru laughed as well. "Natsuki could always help me clean up." Her voice light, filled with laughter. Natsuki didn't take the bait, but laughed a bit more, before moving to grab her pack.

"Let's move away from her and I can have a look at your wounds. And maybe after that, I'll help you clean up." She shot Shizuru a cheeky smile.

Shizuru's mouth fell open slightly. Was Natsuki flirting back?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I didn't have as much time to put into this one. But, I hope you all enjoy it.

A few of you have picked up on the fact that this is based off D&D. I've loosely based it off a campaign I created. However, I've twisted some rules and lore to fit my story better. So although it is based on 5e there will be a few differences. But, I hope it adds to the story and doesn't take away from it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Both were breathing heavy, Natsuki felt her-self smile. Shizuru had been amazing. Her body moved with strength and grace. She'd saved Natsuki's life. Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat. Natsuki couldn't move her eyes away till Shizuru moved and a pained grunt escaped her lips, her body turning toward the dark-haired girl. A quick shake of her head brought her focus back to the present. Shizuru needed healing; she definitely did not need Natsuki gawking at her.

* * *

It was the following day Shizuru and Natsuki were still walking. Natsuki found that she was enjoying Shizuru's company. The other woman was quick to smile, although she teased Natsuki relentlessly, Natsuki felt that the Tieflings eyes seemed to light up when she looked at her.

"How old are you Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at her, trying to guess in her head before hearing the answer. But, it was hard to tell, she wasn't familiar with Tieflings and didn't know how they aged. She'd maybe put her in her late 20s. But, the way she carried herself suggested that she was older.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki know it's impolite to ask a woman for her age?"

"Shizuru" Natsuki wined. She watched as Shizuru just smiled.

"I can't tell Natsuki all my secrets, then I won't be mysterious anymore"

Natsuki growled softly under her breath and crossed her arms. Natsuki pouted a bit longer when she realized Shizuru had slowed down. The cleric's arms fell from their crossed position and she turned to her companion. "What is it Shizuru?"

The Tieflings movements had become completely silent. Her head moving back and forth eyes scanning the tree line. "Something doesn't feel right. Have you noticed that there are no sounds?"

Natsuki cocked her head and listened, she felt her heart start to beat faster when she realized. "What does that mean?" She moved closer to Shizuru, hand resting on the other woman's arm. "Do you think the darkness has come this far north already?"

"I'm not sure"

"I have a spell that can help" The dark-haired woman spoke. She closed her eyes and began to move her hands, drawing ritualistic symbols in the air while she spoke in the Himean tongue. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The forest was bathed in a red glow, but the red deepened in colour to the west and she sensed deepness to the magic. She concentrated harder, pushing her power further, she sensed an undead, but its power signature was weak. As she pushed her magic to its limits she felt it. Magic so strong, but hidden. She turned her head slightly and looked at Shizuru. The woman was pulsing in energy, but it was muted. As if a wall had been erected around her. Natsuki felt her light begin to reach for the other woman. Icy tendrils of light brushed up against the wall of magic. Natsuki felt her breath catch as it touched. It felt warm and safe. She wasn't controlling how her magic moved and it was attempting to wrap around the other woman. Was she subconsciously protecting Shizuru? But why would she hide her magic, why did it happen like this. Natsuki was going to push further, to surpass Shizuru's wall but was interrupted.

"Natsuki has been staring at me for quite some time. Is there some Fiend hovering behind me?" She spoke lightly, but Natsuki saw her hands wringing slightly in front of her.

"No, sorry Shizuru. It was just interesting. The forest is bathed in some deep evil energy and there's a small undead about 20ft away. I guess I was just trying to see how far it spread, but my magic has reached its limit." She hoped the smile she aimed at the other woman didn't seem nervous. Natsuki felt she should keep what she'd learned to herself and try and figure out why her magic seemed to reach for Shizuru. Hopefully, in this next city, there will be a library. Natsuki thought.

They continued on walking, both women moving more cautiously than before. Natsuki could still sense Shizuru magically. It was almost as if she'd put a magical beacon on her. Whenever the dark-haired woman moved ahead she knew where Shizuru was in regards to her. It was confusing, but not unpleasant, it gave Natsuki a sense of comfort that she only gained through her morning meditations.

This woman was special in some way and Natsuki was going to find out what it was. She was so focused on the surrounding forest and her thoughts on Shizuru she didn't notice the small wire running across the path. With a cry, she felt something tighten around her ankle and with a jerk she fell to the ground and flew up into the air. Her mace clunked against her shoulder sharply and her bag smacked her in the back of the head. Her robes were hanging down with her arms and after she felt the dizziness from the sudden shift subside she saw Shizuru standing below her, concern written across her face.

Natsuki watched as she opened her mouth, but closed. Her head snapped to her surroundings. Natsuki couldn't hear anything except the ringing in her ears. She felt her heart plummet when the Tiefling dove off the path into the surrounding foliage. "Don't leave me here" Natsuki said quietly. She let her head hang down; she was going to have to figure out how to get down by herself.

She tried to look up at the rope attached to one of her legs but was struggling with the weight of her pack and her swinging mace. She growled to herself in frustration as she tried to sit up, her fingers just brushing against the rope, but losing her strength and falling back down to swing around.

Fingers brushed the rope again, but as she swung back down her eyes caught movement. She focuses on it, hoping it was Shizuru who'd maybe just gone to find something to bring her down, but luck was not with her. It was two men, they were human, wearing dark leathers with short swords. She tried to swing a bit to see them better. Her body spun and she spotted a third man, also in dark leathers, but his were much finer than his two companions. She glared at them, her eyes shooting daggers in their direction.

"It would seem our trap worked" He smiled at her, moving closer. "And such a pretty catch indeed." He brought his fingers up to touch Natsuki's face.

The cleric lashed out with a hand, trying to connect with his face, but her swinging body threw her off and she missed, just bumping his arm. His fingers touched her cheek. She felt the calloused hand rubbing on her skin and she cringed as she tried to grab hold of his hand. She managed to smack it away, but there was no force behind the blow. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.

A loud laugh boomed from his lips. "We have a feisty one. My favourite." He purred the last part, smirking at Natsuki. "Tie her wrists." He ordered.

Natsuki panicked as her the two men moved to grab her hands. She activated her core, trying to grab the rope in a panicked movement. Her fingers grasped the rope and she pulled herself up a bit more. Her tied leg in pain from the stretch. She tried to get a better grip, but a sharp tug from her cloak ripped her hands from the rope and she swung back down. The blood rushed back to her head. She had to close her eyes to keep from blacking out. Panic set in when a coarse rope was tied around her wrists. She quickly mumbled a few words and light began to well in her hands and she blasted it at the two men. They saw it coming and dodged.

"Cover her hands with this! We don't want her blasting us with any more magic." The leader of the group spoke.

"Let go!" She cried, as her body struggled. The sack was roughly shoved over her hands and the rope tightened.

"Cut her down!" The man ordered.

Natsuki watched as the taller of the two pulled out his sword and swung it at the rope. She held her breath, worried that he'd hit her leg instead. She felt the shock as the sword hit the rope. He swung it a few more times and she heard it snap and her body fell. She tried to brace herself but her tied hands hindered her and she landed on her head with a grunt of pain. She rolled onto her side, head cradled in her hands. Her head was pounding and she had to close her eyes. The cry of pain brought her focus back. She lifted her head and looked out. She couldn't quite make out what was happening, but she saw a long bladed weapon come crashing down on one of the men. Cries of pain and surprise-filled the air. Natsuki sat up slightly and began to try and free her hands. She caught a glimpse of Shizuru spinning and slicing her blade through the leader while grabbing the first man and using his momentum and flinging him into the bushes. Natsuki saw the blade of the second man come flashing at the Tiefling. She gasped in fear eyes widened. Shizuru tensed and rolled backwards out of the way, coming back to her feet gracefully, dancing under the man's arm, bringing her blade along his side as she moved past. It was beautiful, Shizuru was moving with such precision and grace. Natsuki had never seen anyone move like this. Her attention was entirely on the battle in front of her. Shizuru reached around the man's neck and grabbed his chin twisting it to the side quickly the man went limp and slumped to the ground.

The leader yelled in anger and sprinted at Shizuru. Natsuki tensed seeing this. Right before he could attack Shizuru lashed out, hand grabbing his chin. Natsuki could see the man's face, but Shizuru was faced away from her. The cleric sat watching as the man's face grew slack and he slumped to the ground. He fell in a tangle of limbs at Shizuru's feet. Natsuki felt her jaw drop. What did she do? Natsuki wondered, was it magic or did she stab him? Natsuki wasn't able to make out anything other than his face. But her attention was brought back up when Shizuru rushed over.

"Are you alright Natsuki?" Long nimble fingers quickly untied the ropes restraining her wrists. "I'm sorry I left you, I didn't know how many there'd be. I was hoping for the surprise. I'm so sorry that you were hurt." Natsuki watched as Shizuru's hands nervously moved over her head, checking for bumps or cuts.

"It-it's alright Shizuru. I just hit my head. It'll heal" Natsuki spoke. She couldn't say much else, from her shock and slight nausea from the landing she couldn't think of much else to say.

"Here let me help you up. We should get moving, we don't want anymore to come."

Natsuki nodded, eyes looking at the fallen men. Who were they? Why were they following us? Natsuki wondered as she allowed the Tiefling to pull her up. A steadying hand rested on her back as she wavered a bit on her feet. After a few moments, she felt grounded. "I'm alright Shizuru, thank you."

Shizuru nodded but stayed near the other woman. Eyes trained on the trial ahead of them, looking for more traps, while keeping in distance with Natsuki.

It had been a few more hours of walking and Shizuru decided they needed a rest. Natsuki hadn't wanted to admit it, but her head was pounding and she felt shaky. After finding a nice spot just off the path they took a seat and pulled out some rations. Natsuki eyed Shizuru, her mind spinning with all sorts of questions.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Natsuki asked, deciding to stick with the simpler ones first.

Shizuru took a bite of food and looked up to the trees above her. "Ara, it's been so long since I've thought of this." She smiled slightly at the other woman. "My father taught me. He was a great warrior in his time. I've been learning since I could walk"

Natsuki mulled over the answer. "What time was that?"

Shizuru laughed, "Natsuki's trying to find out how old I am again. Very sneaky of you Cleric."

A light blush pinked her cheeks. "Sorry." Natsuki looked around and then back. "What happened with the leader? When you grabbed him?"

Natsuki watched as Shizuru's smile changed. The warmth froze and felt forced. "I had a dagger and he wasn't expecting it. I simply slid it between his ribs."

Natsuki watched her closely. There was something being left out and Natsuki sensed the lie but decided not to comment on it.

"Thank you, for saving my life...again," Natsuki said, looking down at her hands. "I'm usually much better at fighting off unexpected foes."

"It's quite alright dear. I've seen your power; I know you can deal a lot of damage. Don't feel ashamed of these past few battles. You've held your own."

The kind words helped boost Natsuki's dwindling esteem and she smiled at the other woman.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews. I appreciate the feedback so much! Please enjoy this next chapter. And if you have any thoughts, feelings, or ideas for what you would like to see happen next, please feel free to let me know!

* * *

A shudder ran through Shizuru's body as she focused her centre. She sat crossed legged on the ground. She had taken first watch. She'd used compulsion on the man who'd run at her. She'd felt the dark energy rush out without much thought and she'd taken control of his mind. While he was immobile she'd slid a dagger between his ribs and watched as his body fell. Her magic was raging within her, it'd had a taste of freedom and now wanted out. She could feel it coursing through her veins and it took everything she had not to release it again. Natsuki was watching her closely after the fight and Shizuru felt tense, but kept the smile plastered on her face. She didn't want to scare the other woman away.

Eyes scanned over the other woman lying on the ground. Shizuru listened to her deep breathing, her chest moving up and down. Natsuki really was beautiful. It had been so long since Shizuru had felt quite like this. The last time she'd met someone who's magic had called to her own it had been disastrous. Tomoe, she had been so sweet at one point. Shizuru and she had grown up together in a small town in the north. They'd both been trained in magic. Tomoe's magic was never light, it was always tinged with a bit of darkness, but Shizuru hadn't paid it much mind. She was very busy training with her Naginata and learning magic herself.

Shizuru had mastered her magic fairly quickly and as she grew older her power grew with her. At the age of 18, she was the most powerful sorcerer in her community. And with her skill with a weapon, she was feared and respected by both magic users and fighters. But, she didn't want to stay there forever she felt restless, as if there was something out there calling to her. One night when her and Tomoe were reading in the temple library she told her about how she was going to leave. Tomoe had been worried at first but said she wanted to come. Shizuru felt overjoyed, her best friend was coming with her, they were going to become adventurers. The next day they'd set out on the beginning of a new chapter.

Shizuru pulled back from the memory. A small tear fell at the emotions welling up. She'd been so happy, so thankful for Tomoe and her magic. She was young and naive. If only she'd known what lay ahead of them. How the darkness in Tomoe had grown and she'd been too late to stop it. She'd loved her, but her love had vanished when she saw the terrible things the other woman did. Blood, there was so much blood. Shizuru recalled the scene in the tomb. It was as if Tomoe herself had bathed in it. Shizuru's heart stuttered with the thought. It had been terrifying at the time. She had run and never looked back. Left Tomoe to laugh at the death around her.

'We helped her'. A voice said. 'We were there, our magic helped end so many lives.' Shizuru dropped her head down, her breathing coming in faster. 'We enjoyed it.'

"No, no I didn't" Shizuru muttered as she held her head. 'We did. The power was addicting. We could have ruled the world. Tomoe wouldn't have even stood a chance! You and me together Shizuru, we can still rule the world."

Shizuru jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Eyes wide she saw Natsuki kneeling beside her. "Shizuru, are you alright?"

Shizuru could sense the concern in the other woman. She couldn't speak. 'Yes, we're alright dear Natsuki. Isn't she gorgeous? I can feel her magic, it's so intoxicating' Shizuru clenched her eyes shut, blocking out Natsuki. Her whole body tensed. Not Natsuki, I won't hurt Natsuki. 'Hurt Natsuki? Never. She would be by our side, We would protect her. She would never be hurt again if you allowed me out'.

* * *

"No!"

Natsuki jumped back slightly. Shizuru's voice was loud and angry, eyes blazing red for a moment as they opened.

"Umm...you're not alright?" She asked tentatively. Keeping her distance from the other woman.

She watched as red eyes turned in her direction. Widening in realization. "Sorry, Natsuki. I was just reliving a bad memory. There is nothing to worry about."

Natsuki didn't feel relief at Shizuru's words. The woman was lying her body was still tensed and her lips were spread thinly. "Shizuru, are you sure? You can tell me anything. I'll gladly listen."

"You are very sweet my Cleric. But, I assure you that everything is alright."

Natsuki felt her cheeks heat slightly at 'my cleric' comment, but she ignored it for now. Something wasn't right and she wanted to know. Her mind flipped back to the power Shizuru seemed to have. What was she hiding? Natsuki moved slowly back to her bedroll. "Alright Shizuru, but if you need anything you can always ask. And don't forget to wake me for the second watch."

"Of course Natsuki. Thank you." Shizuru smiled again, but her eyes seemed muted. The corners of her eyes didn't crinkle the way they usually do when she smiles.

Natsuki felt unnerved. If what she sensed in the other woman was real then it was probably best not to confront her alone in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what Shizuru could do to her? Natsuki didn't fall asleep right away but lay awake listening for any kind of sounds from the Tiefling, but none came.

Shizuru walked ahead of Natsuki on the path. She could feel the cleric's eyes on her. That morning had been tense. Natsuki hadn't said very much, not that she usually did. But her smile that she'd started wearing more had disappeared and instead was replaced with a slight frown. Shizuru didn't want to ask what was on her mind. She already knew it had to do with last night. Her own body was starting to react to Natsuki's worry. Over the past few days the small amounts of magic that slipped past her wall would reach for the other woman and it had started to attune to her. It was becoming easier to guess Natsuki's feelings. Shizuru knew that with the longer they spent together the more attached she was going to become. But, she couldn't leave. She knew that her feelings were already to far gone. But she didn't know what to do.

"Do you think Yukariko is still alive?"

Shizuru turned back in surprise. It was the first words Natsuki had said all day.

"I do not know." Shizuru turned back ahead. "It has been 5 years since she went missing. And you remember how Samuel was afterwards. Even if she is alive I don't know if she will be able to return to her old life"

Shizuru heard Natsuki hum slightly. "How did you meet Samuel?"

"Ara let me think. It was quite some time ago." Shizuru slowed her walk to allow the other woman to move up beside her. "I believe it was on one of his quests. Yakariko and Samuel were looking for a lost temple. I ran into them outside the city of Felltham. The coincidence was that we were both looking for the temple." She smiled down at the other woman. She felt happy that Natsuki didn't seem as upset anymore.

"Did you find the temple?" Natsuki's eyes had taken on a curious look. But, her interest in Shizuru's story didn't waver.

"We did actually. Luckily for them, I'd had a bit more information as to where we should be looking then they did. Both had heard there was a vast treasure and library with untold secrets." Shizuru laughed. "There was no treasure, unfortunately."

Natsuki had stopped walking at this point. Shizuru stopped and looked at the other woman. "What is it?" Shizuru asked.

"There was no treasure, but there were thousands of books. And a woman who knew exactly where the temple was." Natsuki spoke softly, eyes watching Shizuru.

Shizuru felt her body tense at Natsuki's words. She put a smile on "does Natsuki know something I don't?" Shizuru's smile wavered at Natsuki's next words.

"Samuel told me this story many years ago. He said it was his first adventure. Yakariko and himself had run into a fellow adventurer, a Tiefling. He said she was older than both him and Yukariko and she'd helped them become better adventures. And together they'd found the who temple of the hydra." Natsuki squinted her eyes at Shizuru. "That was over 40 years ago."

Shizuru laughed. "Is Natsuki saying she doesn't believe that it was me?"

"No, I'm saying that from what I know Tieflings have the same lifespan as humans and that would make you quite old. So how then do you only seem to be in your 30s?"

"Natsuki wants to know my secret for good skin?" She took a step closer to the dark haired woman. "If that's all you could have just asked me Na-tsu-ki"

"No-no that wasn't it!"

Shizuru hid the slight smirk at seeing Natsuki flustered. But, her mind was working in overdrive. Natsuki had managed to out maneuver her when it came to finding out her age, although, Shizuru was well aware that even though Natsuki had figured out this much that she was still far from the truth. She looked at the other woman closely, she released a slight amount of magic and she felt as it glided over to Natsuki's head and gently touched the other woman's mind. Shizuru felt uncertainty coming from the younger woman. Shizuru pulled her magic back with a bit of trouble. It felt like it was trying to latch onto Natsuki. Shizuru focused and managed to pull it back.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Natsuki. The truth is that I'm blessed with good genes and Tieflings don't age the same as humans do. We remain youthful looking for much longer. And we don't live a bit longer than human's do as well." Shizuru watched Natsuki. Gauging whether her twisted truth was going to be believed.

Natsuki's eyes stared back at her. Bright green staring into red with intent. Shizuru watched as those beautiful green eyes moved over her face and down her body before falling to the ground.

Natsuki cleared her throat slightly before nodding. "Oh, well okay. Sorry for accusing you. I just, I don't know. I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

Shizuru felt guilt well up in her as Natsuki shuffled in embarrassment slightly. "It's alright Natsuki, I know you meant no harm. And you didn't really accuse me of anything remember?" She leaned down to meet the other woman's eyes. Green glanced up at her.

Natsuki just grunted slightly and turned and walked away quickly. Shizuru would have laughed at the clear embarrassment from the other woman, but she felt sick. She had lied to one of the few people who mattered to her in this world. She hung her head slightly and followed Natsuki down the path.

Both women had continued walking in relative silence. Surprisingly Natsuki had been the one to start most of their interactions. Shizuru had been feeling unsettled the rest of the day. She was about to call out to the other woman and try and make it up to her, but before she could speak Natsuki cried out.

"Look Shizuru! It's city walls! We must have made it" Natsuki beamed at her with pure joy. Shizuru felt the sick feeling vanish at the smile. Her own feelings rising into happiness at the other woman's pure excitement.

Shizuru looked up. Large walls rose from the ground. They stepped out of the tree line and could see the sheer size and length of the barrier. Straight ahead of them the path leads to large metal doors and to both their left and right the stone wall ran at a slight angle from the doors leading south and west. Shizuru studied it slightly, it seemed almost like the whole city might be shaped like a hexagon if the other sides followed the same angle.

Natsuki walked forward quickly. "Hello!"

Shizuru felt tense at the loud sound. Her eyes turning back to the forest and then back to the gates. She followed along behind Natsuki at a much more sedate pace. Eyes taking in any movement coming from the top of the wall.

A man stood at the top looking down at them. He seemed to be holding a large telescope trained on both of them. Shizuru couldn't make out what he said exactly but after he turned from them a smaller door set inside the large gate opened and two elves stepped out. They were adorned in dark red cloaks that matched. Their hoods weren't up and she could see small earrings in both their ears looking like the sun.

"This way if you would." The elf on the right spoke. His eyes were hard and looking directly at Shizuru. He seemed to have deemed her the larger threat out of the two. Shizuru was about to pull Natsuki back before they stepped inside, but Natsuki had already moved toward them.

She watched as Natsuki moved between the two men. She turned back. "Are you coming?"

Shizuru tensed. Her mind was screaming at her not to step inside the door. Something wasn't right, but her heart was pulling her forward and before she realized it she was inside.

The door shut behind her as the two elves moved inside. She looked around and realized that they were in-between to large metal gates. There were more people in red cloaks all standing at the edges of the rectangular room. They were all muttering words under their breath and she tensed.

"Welcome!" A deep voice spoke. Her eyes followed the sound of a voice and an old elven man stepped forward. He had long white hair pulled back in a bun. His body was adorned with a gold necklace with red jewels set in it. He also had an earring with the image of the sun. His robes were black with red stitching. She felt a sense of powerful magic in him. Shizuru reined her own magic in as best she could. She didn't want this man to know her true power.

"Might I ask who you are?" She spoke respectfully. She softened her eyes and face slightly to appear less suspicious.

"I am Ferdinand. Head Cleric of The Living." He stepped forward. Eyes looking between the newcomers. Shizuru stiffened at the cleric order. She knew of the The Living. They were vowed to protect life. She'd had run-ins with this group before, in other areas. It had never ended well. They didn't particularly like how Magic had twisted Shizuru's essence and it was a point of tension.

Natsuki smiled at the word Cleric. Shizuru was reminded of Natsuki's naive mind. She suspected that the other woman trusted her own too much. She didn't realize that clerics were just as likely to turn as anyone else.

"I'm Natsuki, a Cleric of Hime. It's very nice to meet you Ferdinand" Natsuki bowed at the waist hands presented palms up in front of her in the sign of respect in her religious group.

"It is an honour to meet you Natsuki." His eyes twinkled as he had a small smile as he looked at Natsuki. But as his focus turned to Shizuru it hardened slightly.

Shizuru moved up beside Natsuki. "Thank you for allowing us inside Ferdinand. I am Shizuru. Natsuki's companion."

"Welcome, Shizuru." His deep voice remained even, but it did not hold the same warmth that his welcome to Natsuki had.

"This is the city of Haven, right?" Natsuki asked hesitantly.

Ferdinand laughed slightly. "Yes of course. Welcome to Haven. Before we can allow you entry we need to take all your weapons and check you for any form of magical darkness. We can never be too careful."

Shizuru clenched her jaw, her head pounding. She was going to need to focus on surpassing her magic as much as possible to get past the check. Her eyes turned to Natsuki who seemed to have stiffened as well. The dark-haired woman's hand sliding to her mace. She was hesitating. Before Shizuru could move closer Natsuki took a deep breath and unlatched her mace and handed it over.

"Alright, let's get this done then."

Shizuru smirked slightly at the gruff response. 'Ever the people person Natsuki' Shizuru thought.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the late update. But life has never been so busy. But, here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Natsuki watched as a Cleric in dark robes began casting. Her eyes trained on his hands as he moved them from her head to her feet and back. Eyes closed and mouth muttering words she did not understand. She was stiff and uncomfortable. She didn't let many people get this close to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when the cleric finished and moved away from her. She watched as he nodded toward the head cleric. Shizuru seemed to be taking longer. The Tiefling was standing stiffly. Jaw clenched tightly. It wasn't a painful process; her body language would suggest pain or stress. Natsuki moved closer eyes trained on Shizuru's. She waited patiently, the process seemed to take longer than her own, but she didn't' think too much on it.

Natsuki noted the way Shizuru's shoulders slumped and her hands unclenched once the cleric moved away. Natsuki raised her hand and rested it on Shizuru's arm. She gave her a look of question. Shizuru smiled tightly but did not comment.

"Please follow me. We ask that all new comers meet the council and explain their reason for being here"

Natsuki watched how Shizuru moved stiffly behind the cleric. Something wasn't quite right with her. The Tiefling eyes were narrowed slightly and her shoulders were carrying a lot of tension. Natsuki worried over the change. Shizuru always carried herself with relaxed grace and yet being surrounded by magic users she stiffens up. 'Does she dislike magic?' Natsuki wondered.

The dark haired cleric quickened her pace to stand beside the woman. Her hand brushed lightly against Shizuru's arm, hoping to comfort the taller woman.

The two women followed Ferdinand out of the walls and into the sunshine. Natsuki blinked against the sudden change trying to adjust her eyes quicker. As the world came into focus she saw buildings rise up. They were all close together many of them attached in long rows, standing 3 or 4 floors high. The streets were cobblestone and stretched in a straight line ahead of them. Natsuki could make out roads leading off the main one. A road went to the right and left running along the base of the wall.

Ferdinand moved down the large road leading straight ahead. There was a surprising amount of people. Carts along the side people out shopping and young children playing on the side streets. Natsuki's attention was drawn to the bustling city, any worry about Shizuru evaporated. This city seemed so full of life. But, how was this possible in such a magically dark area of the world? She was going to talk to Shizuru about this, it was just so fascinating. They had been walking for about 15 minutes, the head cleric not speaking and keeping a brisk pace, Natsuki had to routinely check to make sure she was keeping up with Shizuru and the cleric.

"Natsuki, please this way," Ferdinand said. Holding a door open to a large building. The door faced the square, two large oak doors led into the dimly lit interior.

Natsuki pulled her eyes away from the town square and the juggling act that was happening. She hadn't been in such a lively city in a long time. She rarely stayed in large cities. Mostly delegated to small town assistance. She followed Shizuru inside and Ferdinand followed allowing the door to shut behind them. The floors were a polished marble and the walls were dark would with paintings hanging on the walls. Natsuki realized only two sets of steps were heard echoing down the hall. Her eyes turned to Shizuru and saw that she walked so lightly that her steps barley made a sound. Although her body had remained stiff she still moved like she was trying to mask her presence.

Two large double doors were in front of them and he pushed them open and both women followed. There was a large table in the middle of the room. Two people sat on one side. Ferdinand motioned for Natsuki and Shizuru to take a seat on the chairs facing the door.

The woman across from Natsuki was a Drow woman with long white hair pulled back in a tight bun... Her eyes were dark brown and her ears were long and pointed. Natsuki couldn't tell her age and didn't even bother trying. She could never tell with Elves. The other was a half-orc woman with light grey skin and small tusks. Her eyes were hard and watched with calculated intelligence. Natsuki shifted under the scrutiny. Neither woman had spoken and she already felt like she was being interrogated.

Ferdinand took a seat to the Drow woman's right. "This is Natsuki, a Cleric of Hime and her travelling companion Shizuru."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Maria, Mayor of Haven. This here is our director of production Haruka." Maria motioned toward the half-orc beside her. "Now why would two young women be travelling this far into the western province?"

Shizuru spoke before Natsuki had a chance. "We are looking for an old friend. She has been missing for many years and her last known location was in the old ruins."

Shizuru's voice was smooth; body standing tall and eyes focusing on the individuals in front of her.

Maria looked at Shizuru suspiciously. "Missing...you don't know anything else?"

"We know there is a great power in the west, and we are hoping to avoid any conflict and simply retrieve our friend and be on our way."

"So you know about the necromancer." Maria's shoulders visibly sagged. "If you are simply looking for your friend than we wish you luck. But it's very dangerous outside of these walls. We have not had many ventures west in many years." She stood up. "Would you stay a night before your journey? It's safer during the day."

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, we'd gladly stay for a night. Thank you." Shizuru bowed her head. Maria stood up and moved around the table. Shaking Shizuru's hand before turning to Natsuki.

"You're a Cerlic of Hime. It has been awhile since I've seen one of you this far out of the eastern province." She cocked her head slightly eyes still hard face impassive. Natsuki stood straight, resisting the urge to fidget. "How long have you been a healer?"

Natsuki looked surprised. "How'd you know I was a healer?" Not many knew the division between healers and warriors among clerics. They didn't show it in their robes, the difference being in the magical energy.

"I can see your aura, it is that of a healer." Natsuki watched as her eyes turned toward Shizuru at the end of her sentence.

"Oh, umm...well I've been one for 5 years now."

Maria nodded "Ahh, I can see that you have much potential. I hope you survive your quest. I'd love to see your powers fully realized."

Natsuki wanted to ask more, but Maria nodded at both them and briskly moved out of the room. The female half-orc stood and moved around them. "We do not have any inns or taverns. But, we will house you with one of our citizens. I'm sure she'd love the company."

Natsuki was taken by surprise at the calm voice that came from such a physically powerful individual. Natsuki squinted at her; she sensed that the tall half-orc was holding back, but didn't question

Shizuru and Natsuki were taken to a drow woman's house. She was quite old but was still full of energy. On the first floor was a herb shop that she ran with husband, he was out scavenging for the plants that only opens at night. The woman was kind and spoke with a calm gentleness. Natsuki relished sleeping in a bed that night, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day they made their way to the Western exit, Natsuki had slowed their progress down asking Shizuru to stop multiple times on the way there. Her eyes taking in the bakeries, weapons shops, the street performers and any other kind of exciting things. She caught Shizuru smiling at her a few times but couldn't even feel embarrassed she was just so intrigued by everything.

They were just stepping out the gate when they heard someone running up behind them.

"Hey! Hold your britches!"

Natsuki and Shizuru both turned, confused by the saying. They turned and watched as Haruka the tall Half-Orc came running down the road, arms waving at them. Natsuki tensed when Haruka came skidding to a stop in front of them. The Half-Orc was breathing heavy, looking like she'd run clear across the city. Her earlier composure was long gone and in its place was a wild aura. Her hair was hanging loose and while around her shoulders.

"I'm coming with you!" She said once she'd had a moment to catch her breath. Hands resting on her knees. Natsuki felt her face start to heat up with the view of her large chest heaving in front of her. The Cleric snapped her eyes away looking above the Half-Orc's head instead.

"I'm sorry, who decided this?" Shizuru asked her voice passive, but a slight edge to it.

"I decided! I don't need anyone telling me where I can and can't go! I need adventure and sitting in this city for the past 10 years is driving me up the cliff!" Her voice was raised and her hands were gesturing.

Shizuru quirked her head slightly, Natsuki looking at Shizuru and then at Haruka. Shizuru couldn't be deciding to let her come, could she? Natsuki felt uncomfortable. The cleric eyed up the other woman more fully. She was tall, almost half a foot taller than Shizuru, with broad shoulders. She had long blond hair, which was odd for an Orc. Her skin was a light grey and not the more common green. Her tusks weren't very large and she carried two large axes strapped to her back and had a smaller hammer hanging off her belt. Natsuki wasn't sure the reason that she carried so many weapons, but it suited her somehow.

"Well then, I suppose we can only welcome you to our small party," Shizuru said with a calm smile.

Haruka slapped her on the back with a large smile splitting her face. "Of course I'll be joining! Let's go smash some heads!" Shizuru stumbled forward under the strong blow. Harauka not noticing her slap was too strong.

"My-my, we aren't smashing heads, we are looking for someone" Shizuru spoke. Shifting her shoulders in slight pain.

"Same thing!" Haruka exclaimed!

Natsuki felt her brow furrow as she watched Haruka turn and start striding out of the gates. Her legs were long and carrying her away quickly. "Natsuki, are you coming?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki turned her glare away from the tall woman and focused on Shizuru. She stood outside the gates turned toward the cleric waiting for her. Natsuki huffed slightly before jogging over to her partner and leaving the city of Haven behind.

* * *

They'd been walking for a few hours. And Natsuki was breathing heavy from the fast pace. How on earth did Haruka end up leading the way! The Woman was a machine and didn't seem to slow at all. Shizuru didn't seem as affected by the quick pace, but she remained near Natsuki, keeping pace with the smaller woman.

"So who is it that we're looking for?" Haruka spoke a little too loudly.

Natsuki glanced away from Shizuru and up to the chesty blond who'd turned to face them while walking backwards. "We're looking for an old friend. Her name is Yukariko. She was captured on her last adventure with her partner."

Haruka nodded slowly. "Hmm, seems simple enough. So her captor will need to have their head smashed right?"

Natsuki heard a slight chuckle come from Shizuru. "Yes, Haruka. Her captor will need some smashing"

The cleric watched as the half-orc smiled widely. "Well, that's all I needed to know!" Haruka spun on her healing and began walking forward again.

Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki, leaning down she whispered in the dark-haired woman's ear. "This will be interesting"

Natsuki felt her face blush, and she turned to smile at Shizuru. A small laugh escaped her lips. "You could say that again."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed. I appreciate any and all feedback. Hopefully, you'll all enjoy this chapter (even though it took so long to finish).

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

After leaving Haven things had darkened considerably. Haruka still walked with a strong gait, shoulders back head high, but her speed lessened till she was walking beside Natsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki was walking between the two women, her robes brushing against Shizuru's legs. Low hanging clouds threatened rain, but they had yet to see any drops and Natsuki had pulled on her waterproof cloak just in case.

Natsuki kept glancing around; she felt a dark oppressive weight settle on her shoulders. The weight growing stronger the further west they travelled. Natsuki eyes Shizuru beside her, the woman's body had relaxed after they'd left Haven and her steps were smoother. Natsuki squinted slightly, pulling on her magical sight and subtly watched the other woman. She could sense the magic again, noticing that it was easier to see it the second time. It almost seemed to be more powerful now that she was focusing than before, and she saw dark swirls along the edges of her aura, Natsuki pressed her magic closer, watching as the light blue almost brushed against the other woman's purple energy. She was so focused on the dark swirls that she was startled when Haruka Spoke.

"Look! Do you see that!? There's a tower off in the distance. That must be where the ruins are." Her loud voice muted by the trees and bushes.

Natsuki looked up and squinted in the low light, just making out the tower. She picked up her pace feeling her heart rate pick up slightly and her body tensed. She really hoped that there was no necromancer here and that Samuel had simply lost his mind. But the dark magic that had settled around here suggested otherwise.

* * *

They crept up to the edge of the ruined city. Much of the forest had encroached on the outer edges, trees growing out of houses and crumbling walls taking over by plant life. It truly was a sight to behold. Natsuki felt so young standing in such an ancient place, the history here must be vast. She was shocked to realize that this city had been completely forgotten. There must be books speaking of it, there is no way that a place this large with what must have been a huge population would just disappear from society.

Natsuki looked up focusing on the silent shadow ahead of her. Shizuru didn't make a sound, her feet treading lightly, stepping over twigs, leaves and broken stone. Haruka was behind her, the blond not as silent, her footsteps were making soft thudding noises. Natsuki had taken off her chainmail and stuffed it into her bag before they entered to keep her from clicking around. She felt naked without the armour, but they'd all decided that stealth would be better than running in guns blazing. Although, Haruka seemed to want to do the latter.

Buildings grew bigger the further into the city they went and the trees lessened but the crumbling ruins remained. Many houses and buildings no longer had roofs and walls had collapsed. Natsuki shivered slightly thinking about what could be lurking behind any of those doors. She focused in on Shizuru, watching where she put her feet and followed exactly. They couldn't afford a careless mistake.

The city was in a large valley and the castle where Yukariko was, was perched on the side of a cliff on the foothills at the southern side of the valley. They had decided to go midway through the city and then skirt around to reach the castle. The forest had made walking around the outer edge too difficult.

As they were walking Natsuki felt a shiver run up her spine and she spun around to her left. Her eyes peering into the darkened forest. There was no movement or sound, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She reached forward touching Shizuru's slightly bent form. The other woman slowed and turned her head around, red eyes focusing in on the other woman. The cleric motioned with her hands to their left, trying to convey that there was something out there. Natuski peered into the darkened foliage, but her eyes were not equipped to see in the dark and she felt a headache start to develop the longer she stared into those branches.

Natsuki was so focused on the trees she was startled by the knife that whistled through the air right over her shoulder. Head twisting back to look at the Tiefling behind her. Her eyes stared at Shizuru startled by the sudden action. The dark haired woman turned to watch as Haruka stormed in the direction of the knife. Her body tense and her right hand grasped her axe and pulled it off her back. "Should I follow?" Natsuki asked quietly, turning in Shizuru's direction again.

"No, we can wait here for her." Shizuru remained standing just behind Natsuki's right shoulder, eyes trained on the dark forest ahead of them.

Natsuki tried to focus on the foliage in front of her and the disappearing blond hair of their traveling companion, but she could feel the heat from Shizuru's body. Natsuki wanted to shift back into the warmth, but caught herself right after she moved slightly. 'What are you doing!' She scolded herself. She needed to focus! But, her mind continued to get pulled back. 'What is wrong with me? She's just standing close to you. There's no need for you to be thinking so much about it!' Natsuki breathed in and shut her eyes slightly. She could hear the quiet breaths coming from the woman behind her. 'What if I just leaned back a little' her traitorous mind thought. 'What would be the harm, just so you can feel warm. You shared a bed, it's no different' Natsuki tightened her closed eyes. Opening them she gazed back into the forest, a slight scowl on her face. 'What is wrong with me'.

* * *

Haruka stormed off into the woods. She'd seen the knife fly out of the Tieflings hand and tracked its path, and she'd heard a small yelp following. Her hand tightened around the handle of her weapon eyes narrowing. She saw a darkly hooded creature trying to pull the knife out of the tree. Haruka grinned, that red woman had good aim. Haruka lunged forward, grabbing the things hands and pinning them above its head with one of her own. She pulled her Axe around pressing the blade to the things neck. Haruka smiled in satisfaction when the thing froze body tensing and a slight whimper was heard. "Why are you following us?" Haruka growled.

"I-I wasn't I'm sorry. I mean I was. But, I didn't mean any harm!" The creature cried out. "Please don't kill me!"

Haruka tilted her head slightly. The voice was soft, even in a fear induced panic, the thing spoke quietly. "Why are you following us!"

"I-I...I was..It was" The woman froze up her eyes darting around in panic.

Haruka placed her axe beside her, the handle leaning against her leg. She kept her right hand tightened around the woman's wrists pinned against the tree. Her left came up and pulled the hood back. Haruka's body relaxed slightly. Under the hood was what looked like an elf. Dark brown hair that just brushed her shoulders was tucked behind two long and pointed ears. Her eyes were a dark brown almost matching the bark of the tree behind her. The female elf stared up at her in fear. Haruka pulled the elf forward and twisted the woman around so her hands were now behind her back and facing away from Haruka. "Come on, get moving." She pushed the elf forward, her hand holding the other woman, and her left hand grasping her axe. The elf stumbled slightly, but moved without complaint.

Haruka broke free from the trees and saw Natsuki and Shizuru standing together. The dark haired cleric had a scowl on her face, and Shizuru seemed to be staring at the back of her head. 'What a weirdo' the half-orc mussed. "Hey guys, look what I found!"

She watched as two pairs of eyes snapped to her. They were such an odd pair. She grinned, they always tried to hide that they were together, but Haruka could see it plain as night!

"Look what I found!" Haruka exclaimed as she continued to push the elf forward.

Shizuru stepped around Natsuki and moved forward. Her eyes were trained on the smaller woman. Haruka felt a shiver seeing the look the Tiefling was giving the elf. "Why are you here?" Shizuru's voice had lowered and sounded like honey. Haruka shifted uncomfortably. Natsuki had moved closer and the tall blond could see the Cleric cock her head, her body tensed slightly. Haruka was surprised when the smaller woman stepped away from Shizuru, her back hitting her front.

The mousey elf was tense; she was fully leaning back now. Haruka leaned over her head, looking at her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. Haruka just made out the quiet words "she's real".

"Who's' real!?"

Shizuru looked away from the elf and at Haruka. Her face seemed blank, but her presence was unsettling.

"You may let her go Haruka" Shizuru spoke, her voice still low and steady.

"I'm not letting her go yet! She could be hiding some kind of weapon!"

Shizuru stepped closer to the woman "you aren't hiding any kind of weapons are you?"

The elf shook her head. "No!"

At this point, Natsuki had moved up beside the group. She spoke softly, hand resting on the Tieflings shoulder. "We might want to move off the road. The magic feels stronger here."

Shizuru nodded, Haruka looked confused at them. Magic feels stronger? She couldn't understand all this magic mumbo jumbo. But, the half-orc pulled the elf backwards into the tree line.

The sun was low in the sky, only a few hours before sunset at this point, she lead them deeper, keeping the elf in front of her before she found a secluded area amongst the dense forest. There were some stone walls and ruins, but they were much smaller than the ones closer to the centre of the city.

"Here sit down" She released the girls' wrists and placed a hand on her shoulder to pressure her down. The woman sank to the grass, looking between Shizuru and the half-orc. "Don't try anything, cause I'll be ready" Haruka hefted her axe in both hands and gave the woman a warning look. The elf nodded nervously.

Shizuru sat down onto her legs facing toward the other woman.

"Now then, what brings you here". Shizuru asked.

There was a moment of hesitation before the other woman spoke. "...You."

* * *

Natsuki looked closer at the other woman. Why was she here for Shizuru, what could she possibly want? Natsuki pooled some of her magic into her fingertips. Her eyes kept shifting from the elf to the surrounding forest. Haruka spoke up before Shizuru had a chance to say anything.

"And what could you possibly want with her!?"

The elf shifted slightly. "My university has read many stories about you. Most people believed you and your partner were a myth. B-but, I believed, I'd even found some of the places mentioned" Her eyes seemed to light up when she began speaking. While she was speaking Shizuru stiffened slightly. "But, you're really here! I can't believe it." She smiled slightly at Shizuru.

There was a moment of silence before Shizuru spoke. "Well now that you've found me, was there something you needed?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, in our city there has been a growing power and many have been going missing. It's been 7 years and no one knows what's happening. We've been searching for ways to deal with the problem, but we haven't found anyone powerful enough to survive. That's when I remembered you. There was a book I'd read that depicted some amazing things. And I was convinced that it was all real. So for the past few years, I've been searching and I've found you!"

"Where is this book?"

"It's in our library. It's in the anc-"

"If I agree to help you I want to see this book," Shizuru spoke, her voice sharp.

The elf nodded. She tensed up at the tone. Natsuki eyed both of them. There was something going on that Shizuru had not told her. The dark haired woman nodded. "Yes, of course. I will show it to you."

Shizuru nodded. "I agree to help. But, I am in the middle of something right now. But, after I've finished I will head to your city. What is your name?"

"Yukino...And I could possibly help you with your quest? It might speed things along to have a 4th person?" Her voice was hesitant. But there was a quiet strength in the woman that Natsuki was only just noticing.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki and then to Haruka. "What do you think?"

"Fine! But, she better carry her own weight. Don't expect me to lug her around!" Haruka spoke. Her eyes never straying from Yukino.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice softened saying her name. Natsuki looked at the elf and back and Shizuru.

"I suppose it's alright."

Yukino smiled brightly at that. "Thank you!"

Haruka gave her a look before speaking. "We should camp for the night. And this spot is as good as any. No fire, we don't want anyone to see us." Her voice allowed no question. The tall half-orc placed her pack down and began unrolling her sleeping roll.

"I'll take first watch," Natsuki spoke.

"I'll take second, Natsuki please wake me in a few hours," the horned woman said.

Her travelling companions nodded. And they all began to unfurl the sleeping bags. Yukino began to set her things up but Haruka grabbed the bag and pulled it closer to her. "You will be sleeping next to me. I don't want you trying to harm any of my companions while we sleep." She made sure the bag was about a foot away from her own. "And I'll have you know, I'm a very light sleeper so I'll definitely wake up even if you just move."

Natsuki watched the exchange, Yukino's face looked at her in fear, but she nodded and laid out her things.

* * *

Natsuki smirked Haruka was laying on her back loud snores escaping every few moments. Yukino had moved around a lot in the beginning, but Haruka hadn't moved an inch. "So much for sleeping light" Natsuki mumbled. The sun had now fully gone down and Natsuki was left in darkness. She used some magic to create some light around the clearing, but she knew that with the clouds completely covering the moon she'd not be very helpful for much longer. It was moments like this she cursed her lack of dark vision. She'd always been jealous of people with dark vision. The whole world that would be open to them. Not limited by the sun. She sighed and looked down at her hands lightly glowing with blue magic. She should wake Shizuru soon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She glanced over. The dim blue light that surrounded them cast an eerie glow over the pink skinned woman. She could see the long curving horns at the top of the bag, but the rest of her was covered. The elf that had just shown up seemed to know Shizuru, and read about her in a book. How could she be in a book? The sound of her feet drew her attention and she was surprised to see that she'd moved toward the sleeping woman. Natsuki knelt down leaning closer to the Tiefling.

Emerald green eyes squinted at the woman in the dark. Maybe she could figure out this mystery by just getting closer. She leaned closer trying to discern her features, but the lighting was limiting. She was so focused on her task that she leapt back when a hand grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. Red eyes were staring back at her. Natsuki squeaked and fell back on her butt eyes wide.

"What are you doing Natsuki? Shizuru's voice was hoarse from sleep.

Natsuki felt frozen, "I...umm...was coming to wake you up. It's too dark for me to see anything now." Natsuki relaxed, her answer was completely plausible. When she looked back at the other woman she saw one light eyebrow rise before the woman sat up.

Natsuki moved back to her spot and crawled into her bedroll, she watched Shizuru for a few minutes longer before she stopped her spell and let the magic fade in the clearing. Natsuki blinked a few times, her eyes not used to the complete darkness yet. She tried to make out the other woman's shape, but couldn't see anything and yet she knew exactly where the other woman was. Natsuki's magic was following her. Natsuki still found it unnerving. The clouds had blocked out any form of light. The dark-haired woman lay down on her side; her brain was mulling the same thoughts that had plagued her during her watch. What exactly was going on with Shizuru? Granted she hadn't known her for very long, but there was something about her. She felt drawn in like an invisible string kept them attached. "Why are you hiding your magic?" Natsuki finally asked. Sitting up in the direction of Shizuru's magic.

"What?"

Natsuki cleared her throat. Shizuru sounded shocked. "You're magic...why do you hide it?" Natsuki asked again. Natsuki continued to stare in Shizuru's direction. She waited, but Shizuru did not answer right away.

"It's complicated…" Shizuru spoke, her voice soft. "I don't want other magic users to know...it's dangerous for people to know. I-"

Shizuru was cut off. A loud howl pierced through the quiet sounds of the forest. Both women jumped up. Natsuki casting lights around the clearing to help her see. As her eyes adjusted she saw Shizuru standing a few meters in front of her. Eyes wide as she runs toward the dark-haired woman. Confused Natsuki glances behind her, a large glowing mass hurtles towards her. Pale hands come up to try and block the incoming energy but the power is too much. Natsuki is knocked back her body hitting a tree on the far side of the clearing. She opens her eyes, her body screams in agony as she tries to turn her head. She sees a woman striding into the clearing, her body is covered in a dark cloak, but her hair shines a dark teal against the lights dancing around he clearing. Natsuki groans as she sits up. The woman doesn't look at her, instead, she walks directly toward Shizuru, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Hello Shizuru, it's been so long since we last saw each other"


End file.
